


Afterparty

by NovaStarchilde



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStarchilde/pseuds/NovaStarchilde
Summary: Stevonnie may have been a no-show at his party, but Kevin is about to see more of them than he bargained for.
Relationships: Kevin/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Afterparty

After throwing the 10th red solo cup into the already heavy trash bag in his other hand, Kevin began to wonder if these people were really his friends. Sure they came to his party and ate his food and drank his beer. But when the music stopped, he was one left holding the bag. Literally. 

Kevin shook his head, and scooped up a plate of half-eaten pizza. I mean, really? The trash can was like five feet away, they couldn’t drag their ass over and throw this away? Was his party soooo amazing that common decency was forgotten? Kevin snorted. No, of course not. It was actually kinda lame if he was honest with himself. His rep was going to take a serious ding from this. He wouldn’t be able to show his face in town for a while, would have to smoke a few fools in a few races down the mountain before he could even begin to undo the damage.

And all because those dumb kids didn’t do… whatever it was they did, and become Stevonnie. Now that was just selfish of them. And after he went out of his way to invite the two brats. They should have been falling all over themselves to hang out with him and his friends. What were they, like, seven? And the girl had sheltered AF written all over her face. Getting out from under her parents thumb for an evening should have been all the reason they needed to get on that Stevonnie train. Some people are so ungrateful you know?

And Steven! Hadn’t he had hoped that little twerp get back together with his equally twerp-y girlfriend? Yeah he had totally botched Kevin’s advice, but still! They left together so something he had said must have worked. But no Stevonnie? That was some bullshit!

By now, Kevin was thrusting trash angrily into the bag. Too forceful it turned it, as the bottom of the bag split open and dumped its contents on the floor by the sliding glass back door.

“Oh, come the fuck on!” he swore, throwing the now useless bag on the ground to join it’s refuse cousins.

“Language,” chimed a soft voice from through the slightly opened door.

Kevin’s head snapped up at the voice coming from the backyard. The pool lights were still on, bathing the surrounding area in soft, if slightly wavering blue glow. And seated at the edge of the pool with their back to him, bare feet and legs dangling in the water, was Stevonnie. Their hair was shorter, and they were wearing a weird combination of the pink shirt and blue skirt that the two kids had been wearing, but Kevein would know that dark skin and bushy hair anywhere.

Kevin was through the door before he could stop himself, marching with a purpose toward a new target for his anger. The original target, even. “Oh, so now you show up! Well the lame party that you made lame is over, so you can head back to whatever baby thing the two of you get up to when you're not ruining my life!”

There was silence in the yard or a few heartbeats. Then Stevonnie did the last thing Kevin was expecting.

They laughed.

A giggle became a chuckle, then a full on _guffaw_. Stevonnie threw their head back and laughed and laughed like it had been forever since they last had the chance.

Kevin felt his face grow hot as Stevonnie laughed. He was sorely tempted to shove them into the pool, but something held him back. For a moment, he wondered at that feeling. That odd pull of restraint, with even his embarrassment forgotten, as Stevonnie’s laughter finally tapered off.

“Sorry,” they said, wiping their eyes. “It’s just…. Did you _really_ throw this party together just for us?”. They looked up at him over their shoulder. “Now who’s obsessed with whom?” they asked.

Kevin crossed his arms, and looked away from them. “You wish.”

Stevonnie smirked. “ ‘Stevonnie is cool. They don't care what anyone thinks! If I can’t _be_ the coolest, at least I can be _seen_ with the coolest.’ ”

Kevin threw up his hands. “Do you know everything that Steven knows?!”

“We're kind of a package deal.” 

Kevin looked back at them, his anger cooled for just a moment. “How _does_ that work?”

Stevonnie’s smiled faded, and they turned around to look back at the pool. “Should we tell him?” they asked themselves softly. Then in a slightly louder voice, “It’s kind of a long story.” “And kind of personal.” “Do you want to tell him?”. “It's not my story to tell.” Then a deep breath, then in their normal volume. “I want to tell him.”

Kevin was frowning, witnessing the odd sight of one person having a conversation, not really sure what to think. Then Stevonnie was patting the space next to them by the pool, and Kevin found himself kicking off his shoes and taking a seat next to them, his own feet dipped into the water before he realized he was doing it. He felt his face grow warm again. Since when did he jump when some pretty face snapped their fingers? He was _Kevin_ goddammit it, he wouldn’t be yanked around by some…

Stevonnie was pulling their shirt up, revealing their tanned, bare midriff and Kevin completely lost his train of thought, staring transfixed at the flash of extra skin. Then even those thoughts were derailed when he saw their belly button. Or rather the round, multifaceted gem where their belly button should be.

“Get a grip, Kevin,” said Stevonnie when they noticed Kevin gaping at them like a dying fish. “You’ve seen our belly before. At the rave, remember?”

“Y-yeah!” Kevin stammered, remembering how to talk again. And also breathe. The two functions were related, as it turns out. “Thought it was some crazy body jewelry. Nobody really does that anymore. First thing I noticed about you, ya know?”

“That so?” Stevonnie, and Kevin wasn’t sure he liked the challenge he heard in their voice. “Well, this isn’t just some costume jewelry. We’re a gem. Well half gem.” “Actually to be technical its a quarter gem when we fuse.” “Oh right, forgot.” Stevonnie chuckled. “Forgot? It's basic math! “Yeah but, I kinda… I mean its just like…” “Like you forgot we were fused? Like we just… are?” “Yeah! I wonder if that's how Garnet feels all the time?”. “Hope so. It's a good feeling. Just… _being_ Stevonnie.”

Stevonnie closed their eyes, and wrapped their arms around themselves, a small smile crossing their lips. “Just Stevonnie,” they repeated.

Kevin felt somehow awkward suddenly, like he was intruding on something private.Then he shook his head and squashed that feeling. This was his (parent’s) house! He wasn’t the intruder! They were!

“I’m part gem,” Stevonnie went on. “You know what that is... right?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Yeah. _Duh_. You can’t grow up in this state without hearing about the gems. Most people think they're urban legends or whatever, but I’ve been to the BC enough times to know they’re legit.”

Stevonnie frowned. “The BC?”

“Beach City.” _Obviously_.

Stevonnie’s frown reversed itself into a smile. “Oh! Ha! I like that. It's cute!”

 _They think I’m cute?_ Kevin face felt suddenly warm. He shrugged and turned his head away. “Yeah, whatever,” he said, hiding his blush. 

When he chanced a look back over at Stevonnie, they had a smirk on their face. “You sure say that a lot,” they said. “Nervous tick?”

“Anyway, so you’re a gem huh?” Kevin said quickly, eager to change the subject.

“Part gem,” Stevonnie corrected, picking up the dropped thread of conversation like there had been no interruption. “Steven’s mom was a gem, and he...well lets just say he inherited the gem from her.”

Kevin nodded slowly. “So Connie…?

“Born and raised right here, third rock from the sun, you can’t miss it!” Stevonnie giggled, and Keviin’s face felt warm again. “Thing is, gems don't have a body like humans do. They are their gems, the bodies we see are made of light? Plus some magic or something; the details aren’t exactly clear. Anyway, two or more gems can combine the light that make up their physical forms and fuse into a new gem.”

Now it was Kevin’s turn to frown. “I thought you said Connie was human? So how…?”

Stevonnie shrugged. “Yeah, that part is kinda a mystery? Connie is the first human to ever fuse with a gem. We think it’s because Steven is part human that he can fuse with other humans. And well, here I am!” They kicked at the water, and Kevin tried his best not to be mesmerized by their long bare legs. He already knew Stevonnie was cool, but the more he learned about them, the cooler they got. Part alien, made up of light and magic plus regularly old human flesh and blood… and those legs simply do. Not. Stop.

“How does those two twerps mashed together make someone as cool as you?” Kevin asked, and immediately regretted it when Stevonnie narrowed their eyes.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood,” they said flatly, then turned to look back at the pool.

There was silence for the next few moments, save for the faint hum of the pool pump, and the gently lapping water before Kevin tried again. “Sorry. I just meant… so are you like two people or just like one person?”

Stevonnie sighed, then looked upwards toward the stars. “Garnet says I’m not either. Fusion is an ‘experience’. But I’m not so sure. Connie and Steven… make up me, but I feel… that I’m not just the sum of their parts. I’m…”

“Just Stevonnie?”

They smiled. “Yeah!” “You get it.”

Kevin looked up as well, leaning back slightly, resting his weight on his elbows. “Yeah, well, I just noticed that you stopped saying ‘we’ and talking to yourself.” 

Next to him, Stevonnie stopped idly kicking their legs in the water. “Did I?” they whispered.

“It's like… the longer you’re _you_ , the more _you_ you become. Or something. Whatever, it doesn’t really matter to me.”

Stevonnie finally turned to face him again. “I think it does.”

Kevin shrugged. “Whatever.”

There was a splash of water, and Kevin felt the unmistakable feeling of Stevonnie’s foot touching his own. His blush returned. With a vengeance. 

“You see!” Steveonnie. “Do I make you nervous, Kevin?”

“I dont… I mean you dont…,” he began.

“Did your voice just crack?” Stevonnie challenged, a little laugh in their voice. Kevin risked looking toward them, and was instantly lost in their eyes. Were those stars he saw?

“Do you like me or something?” asked Stevonnie. Their voice seemed a bit softer, yet also lower than it was before.

Was it always this warm out here? I mean, shouldn’t he be feeling cooler than this, with his feet in the pool and everything. And what was that noise? That rapid thumping, rushing noise in his ears? It made it harder to think. “I dont...”

“Out of everyone, boy or girl at that rave, you tried to dance with me. After the race, you were calling after us long after we left.”

Were they getting closer? It felt like they were getting closer. Not just physically, though they were leaning toward him, their hair cascading of their shoulder in soft waves that — _stop thinking about their stupid hair, idiot! —_ but also closer to something he didn’t want them to see. Didn’t want to see himself.

“You went out of your way to invite me to the party, even tried to get Steven and Connie together to make it happen. Did you _miss_ me, Kevin?”

Kevin wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but Stevonnie was positively looming over him now, their body turned, pressed up against his, faces too close together. “I.. just.. wanted, someone cool… at my…”

Stevonnie shook their head. “Uh-uh,” they beamed at him. “You may act like an aloof jerk, but an aloof jerk wouldn’t have sat next to me and had a conversation about where I came from. Wouldn’t have noticed when I stopped saying ‘we’ and started saying ‘I’. A jerk wouldn’t be a blushing, stuttering mess right now.”

“I...I’m not…” Kevin began, but the lie died when Steveonnie pushed him to the ground, and pressed their lips to his.

Kevin froze. The world stopped spinning, fell away into a glowing blue ethereal nothingness. To Kevin, nothing existed beyond him and Stevonnie, and that kiss that felt like falling but also flying and also like winning a race, and like something else, something he had never felt before but knew, _just knew_ he would miss when it was gone. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was the first one that felt like _this_. 

And here he was, frozen in place, too out of his own head to react.

1000 years but also a few seconds later, the kiss was broken. In a rush of humming pool motor and the faint smell of chlorine, the world came rushing back. Stevonnie was still looming over him, their eyes wide, lips parted in the same kind of shocked expression that Kevin was pretty sure was on his own face. But where his expression remained in place, Stevonnie’s slowly melted into a smile. A smile bright enough to light up the night.

“I like _this_ Kevin,” they said softly. “I hope I see more of him from now on.”

And then they were standing up, and then they were hoping on the back of a large of a pink lion, and then with a roar and a portal, they were gone.

Kevin found himself alone again, flat on his back, feet sill in the water, staring up at starts that suddenly seemed much brighter. 

He allowed himself a moment of brutal honesty.

He had it _bad_ for Stevonnie.

With a groan, he covered his face with his hands.

“Oh, I am so _screwed_.”


End file.
